There are potentially several clients for a recorded Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) or Digital Broadcast System (DBS) transport stream. At the time of recording, corresponding buffer levels are maintained by the broadcaster. However, when this data is stored to a medium for playback, the buffer levels have to be maintained in order to prevent overflowing a client's buffer and losing any of the data and underflowing the client's buffer and interrupting the playback of the data.